Like Father, Like Godson
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: According to the Ministry, Andromeda is unfit to raise a werewolf's child and must give him up. Her solution? To place Teddy with Harry as she hides. Now the eighteen year old must deal with a young baby while trying to pick up the pieces of his life.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: According to the Ministry, Andromeda is unfit to raise a werewolf's child and must give him up. Her solution? To hide Teddy with Harry as she disappears. Now the eighteen year old must deal with a young baby while trying to pick up the pieces of his life.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Prologue

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Best night- HIC- ever," called Ron to his best friend who was struggling underneath his weight. Harry lifted Ron's arm over his head and tossed him on to the couch. "We must- HIC- do that again." Ron then promptly passed out in to a deep slumber.

"Sure," mumbled Harry as he pulled an old blanket from the couch and tossed it over the sleeping red head. Harry had no idea how mad his other best friend, and Ron's girlfriend, would be after finding out they went out to a wizard bar for drinks.

At least he brought Ron back without any scratches or bruises this time. However, Ron managed to get pretty drunk while he stayed slightly tipsy.

After the battle, Harry found himself busy with funerals, consoling the public, and placing the shattered pieces of his life back together; so gulpingdown a few drinks with friends were his only comfort.

Visiting his godson was also a small comfort, but, when Teddy was four months, Harry noticed something different about the Andromeda acted: she was very jumpy and wanted to limit his visit to thirty minutes max.

Harry pushed this to the back of his mind as he made his way to his own bedroom. At the moment he was staying in a small apartment while trying to make the decision of living at Grimmauld place or refurnishing and living in Godric's Hallow.

The apartment was very nice, with its one room and bath, but Molly was quite livid when Harry refused to stay at the Burrow; the only reason he refused was because Ginny was staying there, and they still needed to work out things between them.

As Harry neared his room he noticed something was wrong: he could have sworn that he had shut the door before heading out- his room was quite disorderly and he did not want to see the mess. Harry peeked inside and gasped at his now spotless room; even his dirty clothes sat laundered and folded on a chair.

Harry yanked his wand from his coat and glanced over the area to see if the cleaning culprit was still in the room. He paused once his eyes trailed over to his bed: there laid a small bundle wrapped tight in a blue blanket. A duffel bag was laying by the bundle along with a green envelope.

With hesitation, Harry sat down on his bed and pulled back the blue blanket to see a tuft of blue hair along with the chubby face of his godson. Relief washed over him as Harry picked up the baby and cradled him in the crook of his left arm.

Harry then grabbed the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper:

_Harry I am so sorry for doing this, but I must leave Teddy in your care while I hide out for awhile. The ministry has been on my back for two months after getting wind of who Teddy's father is. They wanted to take him away and place him in the care of other wizards who are used to dealing with" half-breeds" and not the "unfit" person I am. I could not bear to let my grandson go, but I know you will take good care of him. _

_I tried to convince them that Teddy has no werewolf tendencies, but I was told they did not want to take any risks. Kingsley is doing his best to ward off the ministry, but soon he will have to take action as the minister._

_Good luck and tell Teddy that his grandmother loves him._

_-Andromeda._

_P.S. I took the liberty of cleaning up your room._

Harry peeked down at Teddy and could not believe that people would believe such an innocent child would be dangerous. Even his father was very docile despite being a werewolf.

Even if Teddy was not dangerous, this was the worst time for him to add more duties to his hectic life. He had auror training coming up and now had to play daddy; he didn't even know most of the basics to raising a baby.

His only solution to this problem would be to think of a cover for Teddy and slowly go through the days while playing everything safe.

Ron let out a loud and obnoxious snore that caused Teddy to whimper in his sleep. Teddy opened a blue eye and smiled once he recognized who was holding him. While Harry was smiling back, the only word that came to mind was… _Sh-t_

_**Well I hoped you liked it!**_

_**Reviews are great! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you readers for all the love! I apologize but my schedule has become very busy and my stories will be updated Saturdays or Sundays!**_

_**Sorry and Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron could not believe that he let himself get so drunk the night before, but the proof was in his pounding forehead and painfully sore eyes. There was also something heavy upon his stomach; he tried to shift slightly on Harry lumpy couch, for some reason he refused to get a newer one, but the heaviness did not lift.

Cautiously, he opened one eye only to see a baby with violet hair staring at him with an amused smile.

"Hey Teddy," he whispered hoarsely. Teddy giggled in return before sitting up only to fall back hard on his stomach. Ron groaned miserably when, at the same time, a voice laughed out from the kitchen. Curiosity gripped his mind so he scooped the happy baby in to his arms and carried him into the kitchen.

At the table sat Harry and Hermione, who was glaring at him, and Kreacher waiting by to freshen up their coffee. Kreacher took one look at him and immediately rushed off to fetch something to soothe his hang over.

"When did Teddy come by?" inquired Ron, he grabbed the seat closer to Hermione who then grabbed Teddy from his arms.

"Probably while you two were out drinking!" she snapped back angrily. Teddy scrunched up his face in fear, but some cooing noises from Hermione brought back his smile.

As his girlfriend played with the baby, Ron turned to Harry and exclaimed, "You told!"

Harry took another sip of coffee before responding, "Relax Ron, we have a bigger problem."

It did not take long for Kreacher to bring him back a hangover potion or for Harry to explain Teddy's entire situation.

"So Andromeda just left! How could she do that to her grandson?"

"Ron," scolded Hermione, "she had no choice. Teddy deserves to be raised by people who will love him. I've heard nothing but bad things about these half-breed creature homes! Did you know they place half-werewolves with half- giants or half-trolls! So many times have kids, of werewolf descent, been carried out dead from being attacked by the other breeds."

Only Ron could not see why someone would leave their own blood and why Andromeda had to leave. He took a bite of a warm cookie, which Kreacher had provided during Hermione's monologue, and started, "But still…"

Hermione sighed at Ron's persistence to make Andromeda look bad. "What Ron?"

Harry opened his mouth in hopes to stop Ron from speaking, but his friend decided to answer anyways. "She left a young baby on somebody who just turned eighteen! Now Harry is tied down when this shouldn't have happened until years from now."

This was completely true; Harry had a lot going for him, and wanted the chance to go out and make a new name for himself while having some fun. Now the only fun he would have would be babysitting his godson.

Harry does love Teddy greatly, but this whole situation just so happened to fall upon him at the wrong time.

Hermione started to bounce Teddy, for he was starting to get fussy, on her knee as she reminded, "It's not like we are not going to be there to help with Teddy."

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry stood up to dump his now empty cup in the sink and grabbed a pacifier that he kept whenever Andromeda brought Teddy by. He strolled back over to his seat and deposited the pacifier into Teddy's mouth; the baby quickly smiled and started to suck on it quite contently.

"So now we have to worry about keeping Teddy hidden… the ministry will be keeping tabs on him now," observed Ron with a whisper for he was feeling guilty for his rant about Andromeda.

The room went silent, except for the sucking noises from Teddy, as the trio pulled their thoughts for a solution to hiding Teddy.

Hermione was the first one to put in a suggestion, "Maybe you could do a blood adoption?"

"No," replied Harry plain and simple. "Even though I am now Teddy's guardians, Remus and Tonks are his parents and that is the status that shall remain." Hermione gave him a look, which suggested he needed to explain his quick response, while Ron nodded as though he understood.

"And why not?" inquired Hermione, hurt and miffed that he quickly debunked her statement.

"Maybe I could pass Teddy off as my own… the press would love to hear of famous Harry Potter knocking up some chick while he was M.I.A."

Ron could not help but chortle loudly at this. His laugh was so infectious that Teddy spit out his pacifier and joined in; even Kreacher smiled while he fetched the discarded item.

Hermione handed the laughing baby to his godfather and informed, "Teddy does not look like you…"

"Not at the moment…" Harry leaned in closely and started to stare a Teddy, who went slightly cross-eyed to keep his godfather in his line of vision, until the boy's hair changed to a dark black and his eyes went to a light green.

Ron applauded while Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like he could keep that up for long. As soon as he changes back to his favorite blue color, your cover will be blown." She then glanced at the clock before shrieking and gulping down her coffee. "I better get going! I have an orientation to go to."

Hermione jumped up from the table, pressed a kiss on Ron's forehead, and ran out the room. While the two guys exchanged amused glances, Hermione popped her brown head around the open doorway and stated, "Oh Teddy needs a diaper change… watch out for boys are squirters!"

Once again she left, leaving Ron looking dumbfounded. "What in the bloody hell did that mean?" he asked as the scent of a defiled diaper penetrated their noses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry could not stop laughing as Ron left his bedroom in anger. Right when Ron declared he was smart enough to change a diaper, he opened Teddy's diaper and was squirted by a line of pee.

"I guess we figured that out!" exclaimed Harry as Ron left the room, grumbling angrily under his breath, towards the bathroom with one of his friend's shirts.

Harry glanced back at Teddy who was waving his feet in the air impatiently. With some skill, thanks to training from Andromeda, he discarded the old diaper, cleaned Teddy up, and placed a new one on him.

As soon as Ron changed, the two guys, with Teddy in tow, headed into the living room so that they could chill on the couch and watch television. Before Harry sat down he placed a blanket on the ground, with several toys, and laid Teddy on his stomach to keep him occupied.

Ron flicked the channels nonchalantly, as he stated, "So I am so excited for training! I heard we will get a lecture from…"

He trailed off for Teddy started to whimper and then full on cry. Harry picked him up and was handed a warm bottle from Kreacher who was waiting for this exact moment.

While Harry fed the baby, who was greedily sucking down the formula as though he had not been fed in days, Ron continued on a different subject, "…so I was thinking if me and 'Mione could last, I mean I l-lo…" He stopped once more for when Harry sat Teddy back on the ground, the boy began to cry louder than before. "What has him so bothered?"

Harry quickly picked Teddy back up, thinking that he just wanted to be held, but the boy continued to cry. "I don't know! I mean Andromeda usually did the feeding while I helped with the playing, spoiling, and diaper changing."

"Did he wet himself?" inquired Ron in a shout for Teddy's cries had increased in volume.

Harry lifted him up and took a sniff. "Nope."

The sounds of the cries were starting to worry them for the guys had no idea if Teddy was hurt or just craving attention. Ron opened his arms and Harry handed the still wailing baby to him. He tried to smile which did stop Teddy's cries for a second, but Teddy started up his crying like nothing had happened. "What do we do?"

"Kreacher!" shouted Harry.

His house elf popped up and stated, loudly, "Yes master?"

"Can you help?" he inquired while pointing to his distressed friend and screaming baby.

Kreacher took one look at the boy and shook his head, "I have never raised a child… another house elf took care of that and she was disposed of after Master Regulus was five…"

Harry just waved him away and Kreacher retreated back to the kitchen. A thought that Teddy wanted a toy flooded his mind so Harry ran in to his room, grabbed Teddy's bag, and dumped out the contents on to the couch. He first tried to hand Teddy a stuffed bear, but the boy ignored it. Harry tried this several times with different items, but when Harry handed him a toy fire truck did Teddy grab it and chuck it at his head while still crying.

Ron did not laugh for he was too worried about Teddy. "Well that didn't help! Shall we get Hermione?"

"I don't want to…" started Harry, bothering Hermione to show that he couldn't stop a young boy's cries was not exactly how he wanted to show that he could actually take care of a child. Instead a idea popped in to his head, "Let's go to your mum!"

Without hesitation, they disapparated in to the Burrow's kitchen where Molly sat at the table. The battle at Hogwarts had disturbed her slightly, so she spent most of her time in the kitchen and cooking up elaborate dishes even when no one was hungry; this time a pot of potato soup sat on the stove.

"Ron, Harry and Teddy!" she greeted before Teddy, who stopped his crying thanks to the sensations of apparating, burst out into renewed sobs.

Ron handed Teddy to his mum and cried, "Please help!"

Molly took one look at Teddy before placing his stomach on her shoulder, and patting his back so that he burped.

While Molly handed the smiling child back to Harry, Ron, who was looking shocked and nerved, exclaimed, "He needed to burp and did all that crying!"

"I would keep quiet if I was you Ron, or I will tell Hermione about your love to streak with the gnomes… I still have pictures." Ron blushed at this and walked out the room while mumbling something about needing to lay down for a bit. Molly laughed happily at him, but stopped once she noticed Harry's clearly upset face. "What's wrong dear?"

"I couldn't even figure out that he needed to be burped!" he shouted out. Harry dumped his tired body into one of the seats while Teddy frowned at his godfather's actions. "How am I supposed to take care of him when I can't even burp the boy!"

Molly did the only thing she could do, and that was to pat his hand in a loving and soothing manner. "Harry, I wouldn't expect you to know how to burp a child unless you were a father! Arthur nearly burst into tears when he couldn't even change Bill. It takes practice and patient to care for a child… you will make mistakes, but that is why you have us." A thought hit her hard about why Harry was now the guardian of Teddy. "Now why do you have to raise him, where is Andromeda?"

Harry looked down at Teddy, to see him sucking on his small knuckles, before replying, "She is hiding at the moment for the ministry wanted to take Teddy away and put him in a half-breed foster home. She couldn't let that happen so she left him with me."

"It must have been hard to give up her only remnant of her daughter and husband," remarked Molly sincerely before standing up to stir her soup.

"It must have, but I will never know the feeling… hopefully I will never know and Teddy will get to stay with me."

Molly nodded at this and looked very proud at his decision. "Well for the time being, why don't you two stay here with me so I can keep an eye on the both of you."

Harry knew exactly what this meant, "Or so I can live under your roof again." He knew that Molly would want to help him with Teddy, but she also wanted him to be under her supervision once again. Of course he was grateful towards her, but much nerved about her true intentions.

Molly just winked before stating, "Well maybe… Now I want you to take Bill's old room for it is closer to the stairs."

_And closer to Ginny's room, _thought Harry as he followed Molly out the kitchen and up the stairs to her older son's abandoned room. The inside was very clean, Molly's work, but with reminders that Bill once slept in here thanks to his many posters of Quidditch teams and the Weird Sisters, and a pair of dragon hide boots against one wall.

Harry sat laid Teddy on the bed before stating, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley", and giving her a hug which she returned with motherly love. "Can you watch him while I grab some stuff?" Molly nodded, and, with a look at Teddy to make sure he was alright, Harry apparated out.

As soon as he made it inside his apartment, Harry realized he had a visitor.

"Harry," called Ginny happily from her seat on the couch, "I came by for a visit." She jumped up to hug him, but stopped and pretended to look around pointedly at the abundance of toys n the ground and on the couch.

Harry bit back the smirk at what Ginny just did, and said, "Well there is no need for I am staying at the Burrow thanks to certain circumstances."

"What circumstances?" she asked, not liking the sound of Harry's tone.

"How about we," he was careful not to put much emphasis on the word, "take Teddy to the park, and I will explain everything?"

Ginny did not want to wait for answers, but slyly replied, "It is a date."

_**Pretty long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**_


End file.
